Tales From Across a Starry Sea
by Misura
Summary: Come and let me tell you a faerietale about love. [BEWDREBD]


Tales from across a starry sea

x

Warnings/notes: storyteller-style AU, BEWD/REBD, snippet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 25th april 2005, by Misura. For Samurai-Ashes, who managed to ponder this pairing for a hundred words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well met, traveler. Well met, indeed. It is but rarely that I meet another living soul in these parts, though I can't imagine why; there's many a scenic sight to be seen around here, many a miracle to marvel about, and yet -would you believe it?- I haven't run into anyone for a good few years now.

Ah, I see you are surprised. Years? you ask, with some astonishment and, don't bother to deny it, a hint of disbelief. It's as true as the sky is blue though, I swear.

But where are my manners, babbling on like this and leaving you standing, swaying on your feet with exhaustion from your journey? Come, sit down, have a drink. It's not the best coffee you'll ever taste, I fear, yet I did my humble best to make it drinkable. I hope I succeeded ...

So, then, are you comfortable? I couldn't help but notice you approached my tent from the direction of the lake -I mentioned already that I get visitors very rarely, so when I spotted you from a distance, it was beyond me not to give you my full and rapt attention; I hope this does not anger you. Might I ask if while you were there, you saw -

Ducks, you say? A few swans, perhaps, hiding between the reeds? Psah. Clearly, you have seen nothing, my friend -if, of course, you will allow me to address you as such. This lake, well, it may already seem beautiful enough to you, something not commonly seen in the part of the world you come from, only, let me assure you, had you arrived at another moment, why, then you might have witnessed that which few mortals -if any- have ever had the fortune to behold.

That lake, you see, is the favorite bathing-place of several dragons. Now, don't give me such a look; surely, having crossed the starry sea, you know as well as I do that the tales that claim dragons to be mere myths are false and faulty.

I will grant you that rather many of them were killed by such misguided individuals who mistook them for monsters, intent on devouring maidens and what-nots, but it's always been a great comfort to me to know that four of them, at least, have escaped the shameful slaughter.

Truly, until you have seen dragons a-frolicking in the midst of rainbows, you have not seen the essence of carefree joy. Because, you see, there are four dragons who frequent the lake you so easily dismissed as being nothing but an ordinary lake with ducks and reed.

Of these four, three are sisters. (There used to be four of them, and how they came to be three is a sad and sorry tale indeed, so I shall not digress to much, for fear of making you weep.) As is usual, there is an old, wise, sister, a young, reckless sister, and a middle one, who's neither wise nor reckless.

All three have a skin as white as alabaster, and eyes the colour of frozen water. Their breath may freeze a man, though I daresay any human thus killed would die happily, knowing that his life has been taken by the most glorious and noble of beasts.

All three, also, have chosen the same mate, who is none other than - ah, you are clever, indeed. Yes, the fourth dragon I referred to earlier is the one all sisters have chosen to be their precious prey, their treasured toy, their - oh, you get the idea, I'm sure.

This fourth dragon has a skin as black as the night at its darkest moment, when both moon and stars have vanished to elsewhere, and eyes the colour of hot coals, or, if you prefer the language of gems, the purest rubies.

Proud, she is, and not one to easily suffer being treated like anyone's play-thing, let alone that of three sisters. More often than not, before any sort of playing is engaged in, the sound of shrieks and growls warns away all those who would wander unawares into a battle.

Only a fool would dare approach the lake then -and yes, to my shame, I am such a one, and it shames me even more to admit that I have never regretted my lapse from common sense- but after a while, the waters calm down again, and a more calm form of play is engaged in, sometimes progressing into things of which modesty forbids me to speak.

Let me but repeat my previous statement: that no one can know how to be truly carefree and joyful who has not seen these four dragons a-frolicking.

Perhaps you ought to go back there some day, traveler, though not today, of course, for the hour has grown late already, and doubtlessly you can feel the hands of sleep, pulling at you. Another day then, upon which you may be blessed with better fortune.

How, you have a question? A question that can't wait for tomorrow? I must admit that I am curious to hear it; I would hardly think that my short description would leave you with any questions of such a pressing nature, so you would oblige me greatly if you would but speak it.

Why three female dragons would pick another female as their mate?

... You disappoint me somewhat, I confess. Surely the answer to this should be obvious, visible to any one who possesses eyes to see, or ears to hear, or hands to feel, or lips to taste?

It's love, my friend. Love, which moves us all, to the greatest heights and the lowest depths. None of us can explain it, any more than we can deny its existence.

Well, it really has grown late, so I must wish you good night now. And, perhaps, until we meet again?

OWARI (or tbc)


End file.
